Air duct are channels that are constructed from segments of tubular structures to channel air to different areas of the interior space of a building. An air duct system is an important system that strongly affects the management of the environmental conditions of the interior of a building. Air ducts are typically segmented to provide versatility to the construction of the channeling system. The versatility of the air ducts allow constructors to channel the air ducts in any direction following the walls, floors, and ceilings of a building. Traditionally, air duct segments comprise of flanges on the ends for connection to other air duct segments. The flanges are aligned and fastened together by means of bolts and nuts. Due to all of the nuts and bolts that need to be aligned and fastened for each segment, using the traditional construction method for air ducts is very time consuming. Additionally, the traditional air ducts requires gaskets to be aligned and positioned in between air duct flanges to be sealed air tight. Over a long period of time, the connection of the bolt and nut can loosen causing leakage of air flow. Maintenance is often required for the traditional air duct system to ensure optimum air flow and even distribution of conditioned air throughout a building. Another ductwork design standard utilizes s-clips and drive cleats to connect duct segments together, and the drive cleats are also used as a temporary means of hanging the duct. Other means of hanging the duct will then be incorporated because hanging the duct with drive cleats is not safe. This design of ductwork has been around for years and is utilized by many metal fabricators and contractors. On bigger commercial applications ductwork would have to be installed by at least two installers. Sealing this duct utilizes many different means, some are more time consuming than others. A technique used widely in the industry is to apply mastic with a mesh scrim. Most of the time, this technique requires more than one coat of mastic with drying time in between coats. The present invention would only require an installer to seal four corners and be completed with that joint. Timesavers are moneymakers in this industry. With traditional ductwork, the s-cleats and drive cleat are separate from the ducts. If a user gets shorted or loses any of these parts, the duct is unable to be constructed. The present invention roll forms the s-cleat right onto the ductwork so there are non separate pieces that can get lost. The present invention overcomes the short comings of the traditional air duct system by proving a uniquely designed new air duct system. The present invention is an air duct system that provides the users with the ability to quickly assemble air duct segments while providing hermetic seal between each segment.